Yūtarō Kindaichi
is a 1st year student at Aobajōsai and one of the respective team's middle blockers. Appearance Kindaichi is a young boy who's quite tall for his age, being the tallest member of his current team. He has dark hair that sticks straight up, earning him the nickname "turnip-head" (or, occasionally, "shallot-head") by Hinata who associates his silhouette with a turnip when meeting him again by Aobajousai's toilets, though it's implied that he himself is unaware of it. His face seems to be set in a scowl most of the time, though it's more of a passive one rather than an intimidating glare like Kageyama's. Personality He appears to be quite competitive and a bit stubborn. It took him a while before he finally accepted that Kageyama has changed and even when he did, he still didn't accept Kageyama's apology, choosing instead to stay as enemies. He seems to respect and admire the third years of his current team, specifically Oikawa. After being complimented by the setter once, he stumbled over his "thank you" while standing stiffly with both arms by his side. Background He, Kunimi Akira, and Kageyama Tobio went to Kitagawa Daiichi together and were on the volleyball team. The three are often shown together in the flashbacks. Kindaichi was the only player that argued with Kageyama whenever the latter became too unreasonable, and he wasn't afraid of expressing his frustration. He and Kunimi Akira pressured their coach into benching Kageyama due to his inability to work as a team player. Plot Karasuno High Team Formation Arc Interhigh Spring High Preliminary Arc Statistics According to himself, he uses his height to spike past blockers that can't reach him (like Hinata). According to Oikawa, Kindaichi is at his best when the ball toss allows him to jump his highest and with the aid of his height and spike the ball down. During the Spring High Tournament, it's shown that he can do a broad quick (like Hinata). Relationships Tobio Kageyama He was Kindaichi's former teammate in Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High. Kindaichi was mentioned by Oikawa to be Kageyama's "partner" back then because the latter tossed to him a lot, almost like Hinata and Kageyama's relationship right now (but not quite). It is unknown whether or not Kindaichi and Kageyama were close during their first and second years, but they are often seen together, along with Kunimi Akira, in the flashbacks. During their third year, Kageyama demanded a lot of his teammates (match his speed, spike his unreasonably high tosses), causing Kindaichi, along with Kunimi, to tell the coach to bench Kageyama. Upon seeing Kageyama with Karasuno, he is shocked by the fact that the former is being a team player. Akira Kunimi They are current teammates of Aobajousai High's Volleyball Team and former teammates of Kitagawa Daiichi's Volleyball Team. They appear to be friends and are shown interacting with each other in the flashbacks often. In Kitagawa Daiichi, they would complain to each other about Kageyama's demands and in the practice match against Karasuno, they both made comments to each other about Kageyama's behavior. After Kindaichi's encounter with Kageyama in the bathroom, Kunimi smacked his arm when he was talking about feeling defeated, showing their close relationship with each other. Trivia *Favorite food: grilled corn *Current concern: Girls in his class said that "Kindaichi-kun kinda seems more "lanky" than "tall", right?" *Nicknamed "Turnip-Head" by Ryūnosuke Tanaka, but it's mainly Shōyō Hinata that calls him that now. *His star sign is Gemini. Quotes * "I didn't really get along with you from the start! And that's why next time, we will definitely win!" (To Kageyama Tobio) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aobajōsai High Volleyball Club Category:Middle Blockers Category:1st Year